Kau Adikku, Wookie
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Ryeowook ngga bisa menerima keputusan umma-nya yang harus menikah lagi dengan Choi Siwon dan harus memiliki kakak tiri seperti Yesung. Ia terus bersikap kasar pada Yesung. Dan saat dia mulai menyadari kalau Yesung adalah kakak yg baik...


**Kau Adikku, Wookie..**

Cast :: SiChul and YeWook plus bberapa figuran dari SNSD

Genre :: Family

Summary :: Yesung and Wookie saudara tiri?

Disc :: -

**

* * *

Crita ini ku persembhkan buat para readers tersayang.. ***ditabok readers*** ckckck**

**and spesial wat lee sunmiina.. author fav-q.. hhaha**

**gomen jga wat nona seo ryun yg req EunHae tpi lum smpet aq publish mpe skarang..**

**slamat membacaaa... :D**

**

* * *

**

Yang membuat seorang anak menjadi benci pada keluarganya sendiri..

1. Dikucilkan,

2. Keluarganya nggak sesuai harapannya, dan

3. Karena saudara tirinya

Aku, Kim Ryeowook. Ah, bukan.. Mungkin sebentar lagi namaku akan berubah.

Ummaku tersayang, Kim Heechul. Appa-ku Kim Hankyung, meninggal setahun yang lalu. Itu membuatku dan umma harus hidup sedikit kesusahan. Tapi, ternyata takdir berkata lain. Umma bertemu dengan seorang pria dan mulai mencintainya. kalau nggak salah nama pria itu Choi Siwon. Pengusaha kaya pemilik showroom mobil Hyundai atau apalah. Aku nggak perduli.

Seharusnya aku bahagia kalau umma bahagia.

Tapi entah mengapa aku nggak bahagia.

Aku nggak mau punya ayah tiri! Aku hanya punya satu ayah!

Namun, apa aku bisa mengatakan hal seegois itu pada umma? Nde. Aku nggak akan bisa dan nggak akan tega melihatnya bersedih karena keegoisanku. Aku bukanlah anak yang nggak tau berterima kasih.

Karena itu, aku nggak bisa berkata apa- apa. Saat umma memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan menikah pria itu.

Aku... Punya ayah tiri...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku mengeluarkan tas ranselku dari dalam mobil umma.

Kami sampai di Chunahn. Salah satu kota bagian kecil dimana aku kini akan tinggal bersama keluarga baruku. Keluarga tiriku.

" Wookie.. Lihat rumahnya bagus, kan?" Tanya appa tiriku. Ah, aku sendiri muak memanggilnya dengan sebutan appa. Appaku hanya satu! dan dia bukan appa! Tapi.. sekali lagi kuingat, ini semua demi umma. Umma yang sangat kusayangi.

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Oke. Kuakui rumahnya terlihat sangat mewah. Lalu apa? Nggak ada hubungannya denganku, kan.. Toh, ini rumah dia. Bukan rumahku.

" Appa!" Seorang anak berlari keluar dari rumah itu. Kelihatannya lebih tua dariku.

Aku tahu, umma pernah bilang aku akan punya kakak tiri. tapi aku nggak perduli.. cih!

Cowok itu menatapku dengan matanya yang sipit. " Jadi ini Wookie?" Tanyanya sambil memelukku.

Aku hanya diam saja. Nggak balas memeluknya. Nggak tersenyum padanya. Dan nggak berniat sama sekalipun beramah tamah dengannya. Aku bahkan nggak perduli siapa namanya. Sekali lagi, itu bukan urusanku!

" Annyeong, aku Yesung. Choi Yesung." Ucapnya lagi sambil melepas pelukannya.

Aku mengangguk sekali lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada umma dan appa yang menatap kami sambil tersenyum.

" Dia kakakmu, Wookie sayang." Ucap umma lembut.

Aku nggak perduli umma! Rasanya aku ingin teriak seperti itu.

" Aku lelah." Ucapku pelan.

" Yesung. Antarkan Wookie ke kamarnya." Ucap appa sambil mengangkat tas ransel besarku dan memberikannya kepadanya. Siapa tadi? Yesung? Jadi aku harus memanggilnya oppa, heh? Yang benar saja. Mau muntah rasanya.

Yesung mengambil tas dari appa dan langsung menarik tanganku menuju rumah.

Dia berbicara banyak hal padaku. Tapi aku nggak perduli. sampai akhirnya kami sampai di lantai dua rumah besar itu. Yesung masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang kulihat cukup besar. Jadi, ini kamarku?

" Silahkan! Kamarku disebelahnya." Ucap Yesung sambil meletakkan tas ranselku diatas kasur.

Aku malas bicara jadi aku langsung menariknya keluar kamar itu. Yesung menatapku bingung. " Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Aku kini menatapnya dingin. " Jangan kau kira karena aku adikmu sekarang kau bisa memperlakukanku seperti adik."

Yesung menatapku bingung dengan wajah polosnya.

" Aku nggak pernah menganggapmu kakakku. Dan nggak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku!" Tegasku dengan lantang sambil mendorong Yesung keluar dari kamar baruku. Aku langsung menutup pintu kamar dan merebahkan tubuhku. Kutatap seluk beluk kamarku yang kelewat bagus itu. Besok, aku masuk disekolah baru.

Tok-Tok. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku lembut.

" Wookie.." Kudengar suara Yesung. Aku tak mau menjawabnya.

" Maaf kalau aku berbuat salah, ya.. Selamat datang dirumah ini. Sampai nanti malam." Ucapnya pelan.

Shit! Kenapa dia meminta maaf? Seharusnya dia membenciku saja! Aku kan sengaja bersikap dingin agar dia membenciku! Aaaarrrgghh! Yesung is super stupid idiot boy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sekolah baru..

Yang paling membuat seseorang merasa nggak harus pergi kesekolah..

1. Itu sekolah yang nggak dikenal,

2. Merasa muak sama belajar, dan

3. Karena saudara tirinya juga bersekolah disana!

Alasan ketigalah yang membuatku merasa muak pergi kesekolah baruku ini. Yesung kelas dua SMA. Setahun lebih tua daripadaku. Dan itu membuatku terlihat lebih kecil dihadapannya. Aku nggak suka itu. Aargh.. Seandainya aku kabur aja waktu umma mengajakku pindah kesini. Seandainya aku mati saja daripada harus mengalami semua ini! Aku benci ini semua!

" Kau anak baru, adik Yesung sunbae, ya?" Tegur seorang cewek.

Aku menatapnya malas. Kayaknya firasat buruk. Dia nanya aku adik Yesung? maunya sih geleng- geleng. tapi...

" Kenapa memangnya?"

" Perkenalkan. Namaku Kim Taechyeon. Aku suka banget sama kakakmu itu. Tapi dia susah didekati, sih." Cewek yang mengaku bernama Taechyeon itu duduk disebelahku.

Aku nggak mau menanggapinya kalau dia hanya mau menggunakanku untuk mendekati yesung. Dasar cewek babo.

" Apa aku bisa minta tolong_"

" Nde!" Balasku cepat sebelum cewek itu meneruskan kata- katanya. Kulihat dia menatapku kaget. Aku balas menatapnya dingin. " Jangan pernah menyebut nama Yesung dihadapanku. Meski dia kakakku, aku hanya saudara tirinya. Dan kutegaskan padamu, aku SANGAT MEMBENCINYA!" Ucapku tegas.

Kulihat Taechyeon mematung dihadapanku. Namun pandangannya kearah lain dibelakangku.

Aku menoleh. Dan kulihat Yesung sudah berdiri dibelakangku. Menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kumengerti. Aku tahu, dengan kejadian ini sudah cukup alasan agar dia membenciku. Dan aku nggak menyesal mengatakan hal itu padanya.

" Wookie. Kukira kau nggak punya teman. Jadi aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang." Ucapnya santai.

Gantian aku yang menatapnya bingung. Kok dia nggak marah? Padahal wajar aja kalau mendengar pengakuanku tadi dia langsung memukulku atau membentak- bentakku. Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya? Apa pikirannya nggak normal?

" Wow, Kim Taechyeon. Terima kasih sudah menyukaiku. Tapi Wookie sepertinya nggak mau membantumu." Ucapnya lagi. Masih dengan sangat santai.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Ada apa dengan cowok ini?

Plok! Kurasakan tangan Yesung menepuk kepalaku lembut.

" Apa- apaan kau?" Seruku sambil menghempasakan tangannya.

Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Wookie, maaf kalau aku membuatmu marah. Tapi sebagai kakakmu aku_"

" Kau bukan kakakku!" Potongku kasar. " Kau bukan kakakku! Bukan! Bukan! Bukaaan!" Seruku sambil berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Yesung yang terpana dihadapanku.

Aku nggak tau harus kemana. Kakiku melangkah sendiri. Aku nggak punya tempat tujuan. Tapi...

Aku kembali teringat kata- kata Yesung kemarin dan tadi. Kenapa dia nggak marah? Kenapa dia menganggapku sebagai adiknya? Dia bukan kakakku!

Aaaarggghh! Tuhan! Kenapa kau nggak mengambil nyawaku saja!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku melirik kearah umma yang duduk bersebelahan disamping appa. Dan Yesung duduk dikursi kosong didekatku. kami dipisahkan oleh satu kursi kosong.

Umma kelihatan bahagia. Apa aku mampu membuatnya bersedih? Tidak.

Aku suka melihat umma bahagia. Tapi aku nggak mau berpura- pura menerima mereka sebagai keluargaku. Aku juga hanya bersikap dingin pada Yesung.

" Wookie, kenapa nggak makan?" Akhirnya umma menatapku.

" Aku nggak lapar." Benar, aku nggak punya nafsu makan.

" Apa sesuatu terjadi disekolah?" Kali ini appa yang bertanya padaku.

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku bukanlah anak yang pandai berbohong. Umma tahu betul sifatku. Karena itu aku memilih menunduk dan nggak berani menatap wajah umma ku itu. Ia akan tahu sesuatu melanda pikiranku.

" Dia hanya sedikit bingung, appa. Tapi dia baik- baik saja." Jawab Yesung sambil tertawa sedikit.

Aku melirik kearahnya dan dia menatapku dengan senyuman manisnya. Aku nggak balas tersenyum. Aku berdiri..

" Mau kemana?" Tanya umma.

Aku menatapnya. Mencoba tersenyum meski dipaksakan. " Aku mau ke kamar. Hari ini membuatku lelah." Jawabku sambil melangkah meninggalkan mereka semua.

Iya. Aku sangat lelah.. Saaaaangaaat lelah..

0o0o0o00o0o0

Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur.

Aku bingung..

Tok-Tok. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku sekali. Lalu membukanya.

Kukira Yesung, ternyata umma. Ia tersenyum kearahku dan duduk disebelahku sambil mengusap rambutku dengan lembut.

" Apa kau sedih, Wookie?" Tanyanya.

Aku menatapnya. Aku sangat sedih. Tapi aku nggak mungkin jawab begitu. " Sedikit." Jawabku.

" Kau nggak bisa menerima pernikahan ini, ya?" Ia masih tersenyum menatapku. Menatap senyumannya yang kutahu sangat dipaksakan itu membuat hatiku remuk dan hancur. Umma.. Tolong jangan bersedih karena sifatku ini! Sudah cukup aku melihatmu bersedih selama satu tahun sejak appa meninggal. Tapi aku nggak mau kau tetap bersedih.

" Bukan itu." Balasku sambil bangun dari tidurku dan menatap umma. " Aku.."

Umma masih menanti jawabanku. Apa yang harus kukatakan?

" Aku hanya perlu beradaptasi." Jawabku akhirnya. Kurasa itu jawaban paling rasional. Daripada kukatakan apa yang aku pikirnkan padanya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sedih. Dan aku akan semakin terluka menatapnya.

" Jadi." Umma membelai kepalaku lembut. " Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Yesung? Dia anak yang baik, kan?"

Baik? Umma bercanda. Dia saaaaangat baik... Bahkan aku sempat berpikir kalau kebaikannya itu terlihat karena kebodohannya sendiri. Mana ada orang yang masih bisa bersikap baik setelah diperlakukan seburuk itu? Itu tentu karena dia bodoh!

" Kurasa." Jawabku pelan.

" Berteman baiklah dengannya. Dia sangat menyayangimu, lho.. Meskipun dia saudara tirimu. Dia pernah bertanya pada umma apa saja yang kau sukai dan yang kau benci."

Aku menatap umma tak percaya. Dia? Yesung?

" Kapan?" Tanyaku. Kuharap jawabannya adalah seminggu, sebulan atau beberapa saat yang lalu. Pokoknya udah lama, deh..

" Tadi. Sepulang dia dari sekolah."

Jegeer! Petir bagai menyambarku. Buat apa dia bertanya pada umma? Dia kan tahu aku sangat membencinya! Kenapa dia masih berusaha mendekatiku, sih?

" Umma.." Tiba- tiba Yesung masuk kedalam kamarku.

Aku menatapnya. Apa dia dengar pembicaraan kami?

" Nae?" Umma berdiri dan melangkah kearahnya.

" Appa menunggu umma diruang kerjanya." jawab Yesung lagi.

Umma tersenyum kearahnya. Dan entah kenapa, lagi- lagi kurasakan hatiku remuk melihatnya. Iya, kini senyuman lembut umma bukanlah milikku seorang. Itu juga akan menjadi milik Yesung dan appa. Umma bukanlah milikku sendiri.

" Gomawo, chagiya.." Umma menoleh menatapku. " Umma keluar dulu, ya.." Ucapnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Kini kami tinggal berdua. Aku nggak berniat menatap wajah Yesung. Yesung menutup pintu kamarku

" Jadi, umma cerita, ya.." Ucapnya sambil tertawa malu- malu.

Aku melirik kearahnya. Apa- apaan sih gayanya itu? Menyebalkan!

Yesung kembali tersenyum menatapku. " Apa benar kau hanya butuh beradaptasi?"

Aku mendelik. " Kau nguping?"

" Mian.. Tapi itu nggak disengaja." Jawabnya santai. " Berapa lama kau harus beradaptasi untuk menerima kenyataan kalau sekarang aku adalah kakakmu?" Tanyanya lagi. Tapi ditelingaku itu bagaikan sindiran yang sangat- sangat menyebalkan.

" Selamanya." Jawabku dingin.

" Jadi kau berbohong pada umma?"

Kali ini aku melotot menatapnya. " Apa maksudmu?"

" Kau bilang kau nggak punya masalah. Padahal masalahmu sangat berat. Jadi kau bohong, kan?"

Bugh! Dengan satu gerakan aku memukul Yesung dan membuatnya terjatuh menabrak pintu. Yesung menatapku kaget namun reaksinya gantian membuatku kaget. Yesung tersenyum menatapku dan berdiri perlahan.

Aku gemetar. Kenapa dia nggak marah? Aku sudah kelewatan, kan? Kenapa?

" Sudah puas? Kalau dengan memukulku bisa membuat perasaanmu lega. Aku nggak masalah." Jawabnya lembut.

" Kenapa kau nggak marah? Seharusnya kau membenciku!"

" Aku nggak punya alasan untuk membencimu."

Aku melotot. Nggak punya alasan? Tentu ada!

" Kau punya alasan! Aku bersikap sangat buruk padamu. Aku bahkan memukulmu! Kau masih bilang kau nggak punya alasan untuk membenciku?" Seruku marah. Emosiku benar- benar sudah melewati batasnya kali ini. Aku bahkan nggak tau kenapa. Seharusnya, Yesung lah yang marah- marah seperti ini. Bukan aku!

Harusnya Yesung bisa bersikap lebih kasar daripada aku. Aku hanya menumpang dirumahnya! Kenapa?

Yesung berjalan mendekatiku. Aku mundur. Namun langkahku terhenti saat aku tersandung tepi tempat tidurku dan aku jatuh duduk diatasnya. Yesung berdiri dihadapanku lalu mengusap kepalaku lembut.

" Kau mau tahu kenapa aku nggak membencimu?" Tanyanya santai.

Aku nggak bisa menatap matanya.

" Karena kau adikku." Jawabnya cepat. Setelah itu ia berjalan membelakangiku. Keluar dari kamarku. Meninggalkanku.

Aku nggak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Perlahan air mataku menetes.

Sakit. Rasanya hatiku sakit.

Remuk dan hancur.

Tapi aku nggak tahu kenapa.

Perlahan aku terisak. Aku langsung membenamkan wajahku diatas bantal dan membiarkan tangisku pecah. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku benar- benar nggak mengerti dengan perasaanku.

" Aaarrgghh!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari minggu. Untukku. Ini hari yang paling memuakkan dalam hidupku.

Kami sekeluarga. Keluarga? Iya.. Mungkin benar kalau aku menyebutnya KELUARGA.

Kami pergi berkumpul dihalaman belakang rumah mewah itu. Ada tempat untuk bermain golf. Ternyata Choi Siwon memang benar- benar orang yang kaya. Baru kuakui hal itu saat ini.

Kulihat appa mengajari umma bagaimana bermain golf. Sedangkan aku memilih untuk duduk santai didekat meja taman yang teduh sambil membaca buku. Itu lebih baik daripada melihat mereka berdua seperti itu dihadapanku.

" Wookie!" Seruan mengagetkan Yesung membuyarkan konsenterasiku. Aku menatapnya dingin. " Bagaimana kalau kita pergi keluar?" Tawarnya.

Aku melanjutkan membaca buku. " Nde." Jawabku.

" Kalau kutraktir makan mau? Ice cream, lho.." Ia masih nggak mau menyerah menghadapi sifat keras kepalaku rupanya.

" Nde."

" Kalau kuajak main game mau nggak? Kau suka ke game centre, kan?"

" Nde."

" Bagaimana kalau nonton aja? Kata umma kau suka film animasi. Kebetulan aku tahu ada film yang bagus."

" Andwae!" Kali ini aku berteriak menatapnya marah. " Kubilang nggak yah nggak? Apa kau nggak dengar?"

" Ada apa?" Appa dan umma mendekati kami.

Aaiish.. Aku nggak bisa mengelak. Kali ini mereka pasti akan bertanya macam- macam padaku.

" Ah, aku yang salah. Aku memaksanya untuk menemaniku nonton film seram. Makanya dia marah. Kata umma, Wookie paling benci film seram, kan?" Jawab Yesung.

Dia bohong lagi! Kenapa berbohong? Padahal dia nggak melakukan kesalahan.

" Yesung. Kalau sudah tahu kenapa maksa, sih?" Appa sedikit menatap anaknya kesal. Lalu menatapku. " Dia itu memang suka maksa. Maaf ya, Wookie.." Ia tersenyum menatapku. Kenapa dia tersenyum selembut itu? Aku bahkan nggak mau tersenyum padanya kalau nggak terpaksa. Aku bahkan nggak pernah memanggilnya appa secara langsung kepadanya!

Yesung tertawa kecil dan umma sedikti mencubit pipinya.

Kenapa? Kenapa kalian semua membuat perasaanku semakin kacau.

Aku menatap Yesung lagi. Kenapa dia nggak bilang aku bersikap kasar padanya sehingga umma memarahiku. Kenapa dia berbohong? Untuk apa? Untuk melindungiku.. Kenapa? Kenapa berniat melindungiku.

" _Karena kau adikku_." Kata- kata Yesung kembali terngiang ditelingaku.

Adik.. Aku bahkan nggak pernah menganggapnya kakakku. Berhenti bersikap sebaik itu.. Karena itu hanya akan membuatku semakin sakit..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sekolah..

Karena kejadian hari pertama, aku nggak punya teman dikelas.

Wajar aja, Choi Yesung. Siswa yang cukup terkenal disekolah ini. Karena kaya, pintar, baik dan ramah. Sedangkan aku, hanya adik tirinya bersikap sangat kasar padanya dihadapan semua siswa dikelasku. Jadi nggak aneh kalau mereka justru berbalik membenciku.

Tapi, aku nggak perduli!

" Hey, kau anak baru!" Seorang, ah.. lebih tepatnya segerombolan cewek berdiri didepan mejaku sambil menatapku dingin.

Aku balas menatapnya dingin.

" Kau ini kan hanya adik tiri Yesung oppa! Jangan bersikap sombong, ya!" Seru cewek yang kutahu bernama Jessica itu.

" Kau tahu tidak! Kekayaan yang kini kau miliki itu miliknya!" Kali ini cewek tinggi yang namanya Tiffany menunjuk- nunjuk kearahku dengan tampang menakutkan.

Apa nggak ada satu hal didunia ini yang nggak membicarakan tentang Yesung dihadapanku?

" Apa hubungannya dengan kalian?" Tanyaku dingin.

Cewek- cewek itu menatapku marah. Yah, aku tahu tadi itu pertanyaan konyol. Apa hubungannya? Yah pasti karena segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan Yesung berhubungan dengan cewek- cewek rese ini!

" Kau masih nggak sadar posisimu heh?" Kali ini Taechyeon menatapku marah. " Dasar anak tiri nggak tahu terima kasih!"

Aku terlonjak mendengar kata- kata itu. Tanpa kusadari aku berdiri dan sudah menampar pipi cewek itu kencang.

Teman- temannya terpana menatapku. Lalu ekspresinya berubah marah.

" Sudah hentikan!" Kudengar teriakan Yesung menengahi percekcokkan kami.

Aku menatap Yesung yang berjalan kearah kami lalu menatap kecewek- cewek itu marah. " Jangan bicara macam- macam pada Ryeowook. Apapun yang kalian katakan semua itu percuma. Dia tetap adikku! Meski kami saudara tiri tapi dia adikku!"

" Oppa.. Apa yang kau katakan? Dia bahkan nggak menganggapmu kakak!" Seru Taechyeon sambil memegangi pipinya. Ia menangis. Pasti sakit..

Tatapan Yesung melembut. Dan tiba- tiba ia membungkukkan badannya kearah cewek- cewek itu. Aku tersentak menatapnya.

" Mian kalau perlakuan Wookie tadi keterlaluan." Ucapnya menyesal.

" Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Seruku. Perasaan apa ini? Lagi- lagi aku merasa sakit melihatnya minta maaf hanya karena kesalahanku. Apa yang dia pikirkan.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Kau juga harus minta maaf Wookie." Ucapnya lembut.

Aku melotot. " Kau! Kenapa?"

" Cepat minta maaf." Kali ini kata- katanya berubah tegas. Namun tetap nggak terdengar marah.

Aku nggak tahu apakah aku tersentuh dengan perlakuan dia. Tapi.. Hatiku menyuruhku untuk menurutinya. Aku menatap segerombolan cewek itu kesal. " Baiklah maaf." Ucapku cepat lalu menatap Yesung lagi. " Kau puas?"

Yesung tersenyum dan lagi- lagi ia mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. " Bagus.. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya anak yang baik."

Mendengarnya rasanya hatiku sakit. Anak baik? Aku bahkan nggak tahu bagaimana cara bersikap baik terhadapnya! Tapi, aku nggak mengelak seperti biasanya. Kubiarkan tangannya mengusap kepalaku. Aku nggak tahu kenapa aku nggak menolaknya. Mungkin, hatiku yang kini menyuruhku untuk membiarkan cowok itu memperlakukanku seperti adiknya sendiri.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kalau lulus nanti aku mau menjadi bussinessman." Ucap Yesung sambil meletakkan buku- buku tua diatas meja. " Dan akan membuka kafe pribadi."

Aku memperhatikannya dengan malas. Sebenarnya aku nggak terlalu berniat membantunya. Tapi akhirnya aku membantunya mengumpulkan buku tua yang akan disumbangkan appa ke panti asuhan. Yah, anggap saja aku berterima kasih karena dia sudah menolongku dari kepungan cewek- cewek itu.

Yesung menatapku satelah menghitung jumlah buku tua yang berhasil dikumpulkannya di gudang buku itu. " Kalau kau?"

Aku menatapnya malas. " Entahlah. Tapi aku nggak akan mau menjadi orang sepertimu."

Mendengarnya Yesung tertawa kencang. Memang kau kira ini lelucon apa? Aku serius! Aku nggak mau jadi orang bodoh kayak kamu!

" Terserah kau saja." Jawabku ketus.

Yesung kembali tertawa. " Wookie.. Kau memang nggak bisa jadi sepertiku. Aku tuh tampan, pintar, punya daya taris tersendiri." Balasnya dengan gaya sok sambil tertawa- tawa. " Ayolah bilang, apa impianmu. Nanti aku bantu, deh.. Asal kau jangan bilang kalau impianmu itu menikahi salah satu dari teman- teman Tiffany, ya.." Godanya.

Aku tertawa pelan. Eh? Tertawa? Kenapa aku tertawa?

" Jangan konyol! Mana mau aku dengan mereka!"

Yesung kembali tertawa lebar. " Oke.. Oke.. Lalu apa impianmu?"

Aku menerawang jauh. " Aku hanya ingin membuat umma bahagia."

Kali ini Yesung hanya tersenyum. " Jadi itu alasannya kau membiarkan umma dan appa menikah sedangkan hatimu terluka?"

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu membawa buku- buku yang sudah kukumpulkan dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Aku nggak tahu bagaimana reaksi Yesung tapi dia langsung berjalan menyusulku dan kembali tertawa pelan.

" Kau memang anak yang baik. Aku tahu itu."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku nggak tahu apa yang terjadi. Apa ini berarti aku menerima Yesung sebagai kakakku?

Nggak! Aku nggak akan pernah menerimanya!

Itulah janjiku sendiri dari awal aku bertemu dengannya. Bahkan sampai saat ini.

" Wookie! Ayo pulang!" Seru Yesung.

Aku menoleh sejenak kearahnya lalu berjalan sambil menenteng tasku.

Aku berjalan begitu saja melewatinya. Sejak mengumpulkan buku, Yesung sering mengajakku pulang bersama. Tapi aku nggak pernah meladeninya. Nggak meladeni setiap omongannya. Dan seperti biasa, aku selalu bersikap ketus terhadapnya. Tapi dia nggak perduli dan tetap ngoceh nggak karuan. Itu membuatku sedikit kesal dan kembali merasakan rasa sakit itu kembali datang. Rasa sakit yang aku sendiri nggak tahu kenapa.

" Kau tahu, appa bilang kalau kita akan segera memiliki adik!" Serunya.

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. " Apa maksudmu?"

Ia menatapku kaget. " Jadi umma belum bilang padamu? Ah, mungkin umma mau memberi kejutan padamu. Kau kan anak kesayangannya. Aah.. Aku membocorkan rahasia umma!" Serunya dengan gaya panik yang kelewat dibuat- buat.

Aku masih menatapnya tak percaya. Adik? Adik?

Aku tahu, harusnya aku bahagia! Tapi aku nggak senang.

Adik dari ayah yang bukan ayahku? Adik dari ayah yang bernama Choi Siwon bukan Kim Hankyung?

Aaaargh.. Lagi- lagi rasanya hatiku remuk. Aku diam mematung dipinggir jalan.

" Kau kenapa? kaget? Pastilah.. Aku aja seneng banget! Kuharap adikku perempuan.. Pasti seru punya satu adik cowok lalu satu adik perempuan.."

Aku masih terdiam.

" Kalau perempuan akan kuberi nama Eeteuk! Artinya spesial, kan?"

Aku tetap diam tak bergeming.

" Kalau dia sudah besar nanti kita bisa main bersama, kan? Ah tunggu! Kalau dia besar, aku pasti sudah lebih dewasa lagi.. Mana bisa main, ya!"

" DIAM!" Sentakku kencang.

Yesung langsung terdaim menatapku kaget. " Wookie..?"

Aku merasa semakin sakit. " Kau bilang adik? Berhenti berceloteh seperti itu! Aku nggak pernah menganggapmu kakakku! Kau tahu itu!"

Yesung terdiam. Kali ini ia menatapku datar, nggak tersenyum seperti biasa. " Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap begitu dingin padaku?"

Aku gantian terdiam. Sampai kapan. Mungkin selamanya!

" Kau nggak dewasa, Wookie.."

Aku kembali menatapnya marah. Nggak dewasa? Tahu apa dia?

" Kau bahkan nggak tahu siapa aku. Jangan bicara macam- macam, Yesung!" Sentakku lagi.

Yesung hanya menghela nafas dan kali ini kembali mencoba tersenyum. Dia mungkin tahu, setiap kali ia tersenyum saat aku bilang aku membencinya itu selalu membuat hatiku semakin terasa perih. Iya... Karena senyumannya! Dan itu membuatku gila!

" Kenapa kau nggak pernah marah kalau aku membentakmu?"

" Karena kau adikku."

" Aku bukan adikmu! Seharusnya kau membenciku!"

" Aku nggak bisa membencimu karena kau adikku."

Kuraih kerah kemeja seragam Yesung dan menghentakkan tubuhnya. " Berhenti bicara! Aku bukan adikmu!" Jeritku kencang. Tanpa kusadari kakiku melangkah mundur. Aku ingin lari. Aku ingin pergi dari hadapannya. Aku nggak bisa lagi berada disini.

Tiin! Suara klakson mobil menghentakkan pikiranku. Aku nggak sadar kalau aku melangkah kearah jalanan.

Kulihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearahku. Kakiku terlalu kaku untuk menghindar. Apa aku akan mati? Aku memejamkan mataku..

Kalau aku harus mati.. Aku nggak akan takut..

Brugh! Duugh! Kurasakan seseorang mendorongku dan aku terjatuh dijalanan seiring saat kudengar suara mobil itu menabrak sesuatu.

Apa? Apa yang ditabraknya? Bukan aku..? Bukan aku! Lalu siapa?

Dengan gemetar aku membuka mataku.

Tubuhku mendadak kaku saat kulihat mobil dihadapanku berhenti. Pengemudinya keluar dengan tampang sangat panik. Orang- orang berlarian mengerumuniku.

Aku masih kaku ditempatku. Kupandangi tubuh Yesung didepan mobil itu. Tubuhnya terdiam nggak bergerak. Darah merah merembes dijalanan.

Yesunglah... Yang tertabrak. Bukan aku..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku duduk didepan ruang ICU dengan gemetar.

" Wookie!"

Kulihat appa dan umma berlari kearahku. Umma menangis dan langsung memelukku.

Aku masih terdiam. Setelah umma melepaskanku aku menatap appa yang juga menatapku.

" Appa.." Panggilku pelan.

Ia menatapku dengan tampang kaget. Ia pasti kaget.. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku memanggilnya appa secara langsung.

" Iya, Wookie.." Appa menatapku was- was.

" Ini semua salahku. Dia.. Dia kecelakaan gara- gara aku. Harusnya akulah yang ditabrak! Harusnya akulah yang kini terbaring di dalam sana.. Bukan Yesung.." Suaraku gemetar menahan tangis.

Appa menyentuh pundakku lembut. Aku menatapnya. Dia menatapku lembut. Nggak ada sorotan kemarahan dimatanya yang teduh. Kenapa?

" Ini semua bukan salahmu.. Jangan pernah salahkan dirimu sendiri, Wookie.."

Mendengar ucapannya tangisku pecah. " Kenapa appa nggak marah saja padaku! Itu akan membuatku lebih baik? Kenapa kalian memperlakukanku sebaik ini? Itu membuatku semakin sakit!" Seruku marah. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku nggak bisa menahan perasaanku.

Umma memelukku sambil terisak.

Aku balas memeluknya. " Dia bahkan menggunakan dirinya untuk melindungiku.. Kenapa.. Umma.. Kenapa kalian membuatku semakin tersiksa..?" Isakku pelan dalam pelukan umma.

" Kau anakku.. Aku nggak mungkin marah padamu." Jawab appa sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut.

Aku kembali menatapnya. " Tapi aku bukan anak kandungmu.." Balasku.

Appa tersenyum. " Kau tetap anakku. Yesung juga berpikir begitu. Meski nggak ada hubungan darah. Kau tetap adiknya.."

Aku terdiam dan mengingat lagi kata- kata Yesung yang selalu diucapkannya padaku. " _Karena kau adikku.._" Tangisku kembali pecah.

" Oppa.." Isakku pelan. Kini, aku memiliki alasan untuk memanggilnya oppa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Yesung. Ia masih menatapku perlahan.

" Kau baik- baik saja?" Tanyaku menahan tangis.

" Aku merasa sakit." Jawabnya sambil memaksakan diri tertawa.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Ya.. Lelucon yang baik. Menurutku.

" Kau harus segera sembuh." Ucapku lagi.

" Kau menangis, ya?" Tanyanya pelan.

" Mana mungkin aku nggak menangis melihat tubuhmu dilumuri darah karena melindungiku!" Sentakku marah. Namun amarahku nggak seperti biasanya.

" Sudahlah.. Aku akan segera sembuh kok." Jawab Yesung santai.

Aku memandanginya dan tiba- tiba air mataku menetes. Aku buru- buru mengelapnya dengan lengan kemeja panjangku. " Mianhaeyo.." Bisikku pelan.

Yesung kembali menatapku. " Kenapa?"

" Karena aku selalu bersikap sangat buruk kepadamu. Dan gomawo.. Karena kau nggak pernah marah padaku atas segala hal yang kulakukan padamu."

Yesung kembali tersenyum. " Biacara apa kau? Kau itu adikku, Wookie.." Balasnya sambil tersenyum dan menerawang jauh.

Aku mencoba tersenyum menatapnya. " Hey.."

Yesung menatapku. " Nae?"

" Bagaimana kalau sekarang.." Aku menatapnya. Mencoba tersenyum. " Aku memanggilmu oppa?"

Aku melihat seulas senyuman dari bibir pucat Yesung. " Itu akan membuatku semakin senang."

Aku tertawa kecil. Padahal dia sakit begitu. tapi masih bisa semangat.

Perlahan Yesung memejamkan matanya. " Wookie.. Panggilnya lagi.

" Nae?"

" Aku lelah.. Aku.. Ingin istirahat.." Ucapnya dengan suara lemah.

Firasatku mendadak berubah. Aku mengangguk. Perlahan aku menyentuh tangan Yesung yang lemah. Yesung kembali tersenyum. " Wookie.. Adikku.." Ucapnya sambil memejamkan matanya. " Aku menyayangimu.."

Aku tersentak menatapnya.

Piiiiip... Kudengar alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu berbunyi nyaring.

Apa maksudnya? Maksud dari semua ini..

" Oppa!" Aku mengguncangkan tubuh Yesung sambil menekan tombol darurat untuk memanggil dokter dan para perawat. " Yesung! Bangun! Jangan tidur! Buka matamu!"

Nggak ada balasan dari tubuhnya.

Aku bergerak mundur menjuauh dari tubuh yang kaku itu. Kakiku lemas dan aku terjatuh. Lagi- lagi air mataku mengalir, tapi tanganku terlalu lemas untuk digerakkan. Kubiarkan air mataku mulai mengalir deras saat para dokter masuk kedalam kamar ICU itu.

" Oppa.." Bisikku pilu.

Seorang perawat membantuku berdiri dan membawaku keluar ruangan. Appa dan umma menatapku cemas.

" Wookie! Ada apa?" Tanya umma panik.

Aku nggak bisa berkata apa- apa. Aku hanya memeluk umma sambil menangis pilu.

Sampai akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dan mengatakan sesuatu pada kami. Hal yang harusnya nggak kudengar.

" Maaf." Ucap dokter itu. " Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa- apa lagi."

Sepotong kalimat itu membuyarkan pikiranku. Gelap. Aku nggak ingat apa- apa lagi selain tangisan umma yang histeris sambil memelukku yang sudah lemas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" _Aku nggak mungkin membencimu._"

Dari awal, aku tahu Yesung adalah orang yang baik.

" _Karena kau adikku._"

Dari awal, aku tahu dia sudah menerima kehadiranku yang tiba- tiba masuk dalam keluarganya.

" _Aku menyayangimu.._"

Dari awal, aku tahu kalau Yesung bukanlah orang yang akan mengacuhkanku hanya karena bersikap buruk kepadanya.

Tapi harga diriku menolak semua kenyataan itu. Rasa sakit yang kudapatkan saat kutahu aku akan memiliki keluarga baru membuatku melupakan kenyataan itu. Nggak! Aku bukan melupakannya. Tapi aku berusaha menjauhinya.

Dari awal, aku tidak harus bersikap buruk padanya. Aku tidak harus membencinya dan mengacuhkannya.

Seharusnya aku senang memiliki saudara sebaik dia.

Seharusnya aku senang setiap kali dia bersikap lembut padaku.

Tapi semua terlambat..

Karena kakak yang terlalu baik itu.. Kini sudah tak ada..

" _Kalau lulus nanti aku mau menjadi bussinessman._"

Kuingat lagi impian Yesung yang dulu dikatakannya padaku.

Oppa, akulah yang akan mewujudkannya. Aku berjanji padamu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam salah satu kamar dirumah sakit.

" Wookie.." Umma menatapku dengan bahagia.

Appa duduk sambil memandangi bayi yang terbaring disisi umma. Appa menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Adikmu perempuan." Ucapnya sambil menatap bayi itu lagi.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan menatap adikku itu sambil tersenyum. " Kurasa.. Dia nggak mirip appa atau umma."

Appa menatapku bingung. " Jadi? Dia mirip kamu begitu?" Appa tertawa kecil.

Aku ikut tertawa. " Nggak.. Kurasa dia mirip Yesung oppa.. Coba lihat kepala besarnya itu." Ucapku.

Appa dan umma tertawa mendengar leluconku.

" Kalau Yesung ada. Dia pasti senang." Gumam umma. Aku bisa melihat sorot kesedihan dimatanya.

Aku nggak mau terus bersedih. " Yesung oppa lihat, kok.." Gumamku sambil menyentuh tangan kecil adikku itu. " Lalu, siapa namanya?"

Appa menggeleng. " Ada beberapa nama yang sudah appa persiapkan. Tapi rasanya kurang bagus."

Aku menatap appa dan umma bergantian. " Boleh aku usul? Ini bukan ideku, sih.. Tapi kurasa nama yang unik dan cukup bagus."

Umma menatapku penasaran. " Ide siapa?"

Aku nggak menjawabnya. Aku kembali menatap adikku itu. " Bagaimana kalau namanya Eeteuk. Yesung oppa, pasti senang mendengar idenya akhirnya diterima." Lanjutku.

Appa merangkul pundakku lalu memelukku sekilas. " Nama yang bagus." Ucapnya sambil kembali menatap Eeteuk kecil.

" Selamat datang di keluarga kami, Choi Eeteuk." Ucapku sambil menggenggam tangan kecil Eeteuk.

Yesung oppa.. Kalau dia sudah besar nanti. Akulah yang akan mengajaknya bermain. Sampai saat itu tiba, kau harus bersabar dan bersiap- siap iri, ya.. karena impianmu untuk bermain dengannya harus kau serahkan kepadaku.

* * *

Aaaaarrgghhh... akhrnya bsa jga bkin fict tema begini...! *loncat-loncatan*

ok, chinguuu...~~~~

review, ya... :D


End file.
